Devil's Playground
by RowanJade
Summary: Some one asked me to write a story about what happens behind closed doors for the SW pilots. Then they mentioned Hobbie wearing a dress and this is what happened. Slashy & kinky! NC17
1. Chapter 1

"So, tell me again why you think this is a good idea?" Hobbie whined in Wes's general direction as he followed his friend.

"Because, you idiot, we are the most famous pilots in the New Republic and women are dying to meet us!" Wes smirked back.

The two men had dressed themselves in the finest, tightest clothing Wes could find. Wes was wearing a pair of pants that hugged his muscular thighs and caressed his hips in a midnight blue velvet hug. His shirt was a shiny cerulean dream that made you want to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. The buttery soft black leather boots that rode almost to his thighs, set the entire outfit off and emphasized the fact that his pants were so tight, not much was left to the imagination. The whole ensemble made the blue of his eyes jump out of his face and reminisce of deep pools of water in the shade. His hair was slicked back into raven waves that licked at his jaw line. The whole effect made him utterly irresistible and the knowledge of this brought a wicked grin to his pouting lips.

Hobbie had submitted to Wes's ministrations and wore the outfit that had been picked out for him. His deep golden hair was pulled back into a tight tail that barely touched the collar of the blood red shirt he wore. The shirt was a soft silken material, open at the throat and dipping to almost his navel, emphasizing his smooth, hairless and well muscled chest. The shirt was tucked loosely into a pair of extremely tight nerf hide pants that had large cutouts along the thighs that made one wonder if there was anything under the pants. Of course it was close to impossible for there to be anything worn under them so, after much arguing, Hobbie had relented and gone without undergarments. Wes had argued that if this plan worked, Hobbie would be with a woman that wanted to remove all of his clothing anyway, so why not make her job easier?

The pair strutted, followed by a large number of stares, towards a popular club that catered to the more uninhibited parts of Coruscant. Hobbie glanced up at the sign above, reading the words that looked as if they were written in living flame, "Devil's Playground".

"Are you sure this is a good idea Wes?" Hobbie hedged.

"Hobbie, I've told you before. I come here a lot. They know me and you'll _love _this place! The women here are the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and I've seen a _lot_ of women!" Wes grinned over his shoulder as he pulled Hobbie closer to the head of the line to enter.

"Wes!" cooed a beautifully tattooed women who looked like she should be cold, for the lack of clothing she was wearing in the chill night air. "It's been too long since you've been in lover," she purred as she ran a hand up his chest and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Well, Shikra, you know how it is. Always off on a mission or something. Say, I brought my friend Hobbie with me. Remember me telling you about him?" Wes said as he leaned into her embrace and put his hands almost up under the tiny piece of cloth that was covering her upper torso.

"Of course I do! Arana isn't here tonight, but Lyssette is. Perhaps she might be what Hobbie is looking for?" Shikra said as she turned and guided Wes into the building. Hobbie trailed after trying to absorb all of the sights and hear what they were saying about him at the same time.

He soon gave up as he was engulfed in the mystique that surrounded him. Loud music throbbed from hidden speakers all around him, filling him with a deep beat that echoed his heartbeat. The music was a sensual beat that had many couples in various stages of undress writhing and dancing all over the floor. To his left was a huge bar that was being tended by several Twi'Lek women, all heavily tattooed wearing slave collars on their necks and nothing else. Several booths were off to his right, all shut off from the rest of the floor by heavy velvet drapes. Four flights of stairs lead up to another dance floor over the main one that was suspended over the middle of the room. It looked like there were several cages hung from the upper ceiling all with beings in them, all naked.

Wes soon returned Hobbie to the matter at hand by handing him a glass with a healthy shot of whiskey in it.

"Drink up buddy, the night is young and the women are beautiful!" Wes said as he clinked his glass against Hobbie's.

"Uh, Wes. I'm not sure if I know what to do here." Hobbie stuttered with his usual dose of pessimism.

"Sure you do! Shikra went to get Lyssette so you can meet her. You'll love her! She's the second most amazing woman in this place. Of course Shikra's the most amazing, but she's mine for the night so you'll have to settle," Wes said with a wink. "Just follow her lead and if you play your cards right, you'll end up with the prettiest woman this side of Kuat in your bed in the morning."

"Uh, sure Wes, but how will I know if she's, um, well you know?"

"Hobbie, relax. Shikra and Lyssette are old hands at this. They make men feel better, if you know what I mean. You're in! All you have to do is not drive Lyssette away with that oh so happy attitude of yours and she'll make sure you have a good time!" Wes said as he elbowed Hobbie in the ribs.

"Uh, sure Wes. If you say so," Hobbie stammered as Shikra walked back up to the two followed by the most beautiful woman Hobbie had ever seen. She was small and delicate looking but she had a well muscled physique. Her black hair fell almost to her waist and was a cascade of ebony that shone like jewels in the light. Her skin was bronzed and looked like caf with cream. She wore a very short skirt that barely covered anything but displayed her curved bottom to perfection. Her shirt, if that's what you would call it, consisted of several strips of cloth that barely covered her ample breasts.

"Hi! You must be Hobbie," she said as she extended a delicate hand toward him in greeting. "I've heard all about you from Wes and I am _so _glad that I was here when you came in. I've been dying to meet you! And Wes said you were cute, but he lied."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Um, he lied?" Hobbie questioned as he stared into the most incredible green eyes. "What do you mean he lied?"

"Well, Wes said you were cute. He was wrong. You are the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on! I'm going to have such an amazing time with you, I can just tell!" Lyssette purred as she moved closer to Hobbie. Tentatively reaching out and grasping Hobbie's hand in her own she started walking to the right side of the building. "I thought we could get to know each other a little better, if that's alright with you. I have a private booth over here where we can talk."

Hobbie followed Lyssette, watching her perfectly shaped rear as it peaked slightly from under the hem of her skirt, to the farthest back booth where she parted the heavy velvet curtain and seated herself on the comfortable looking couch. As Hobbie sank down into the deeply cushioned couch next to her she reached over and pulled the curtain closed. While drawing the curtain , she leaned a little too far over on the couch and fell onto Hobbie's arm. He lifted her back upright and once again looked deeply into her emerald green eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the most amazingly beautiful eyes?" Hobbie stammered.

"Well, no. Mostly they aren't looking at my eyes. They tend to look a little lower than that," she giggled as she leaned back against the wall behind her.

"Well, I suppose I don't blame them. You are an incredibly beautiful woman."

"There's no need to flatter me Hobbie. I'm here to make sure you relax and have a good time. You don't need to play games with me," she said as she sipped her drink.

His gaze fell towards her breasts that had somehow slipped free of the strips of cloth that previously hid them.

"Uh, Lyssette, um," he stuttered as he pointed down her front.

"Oh, is that all? Well, Hobbie, you can touch them if you want to. I'm here for you tonight. For whatever you want. And I _do _mean _what ever_ you want. I've been hearing stories about you from Wes for months now and I've been dreaming about the night when I'd have you all to myself," she whispered as she removed the rest of her shirt and leaned over to kiss Hobbie. "Relax, darling. I'm not afraid of anything and I'll do whatever makes you come."

"Come? What er, oh!" he said as he leaned into her kiss, hands slowly, sliding up her bare torso to her breasts. He rolled her nipples under his thumbs until they were hard and she was gasping under the pressure. She moaned with delight as he lapped his tongue across her lips and pulled her closer to him. Her hand was traveling up his thigh finding all of the bare spots where the hide of his pants was cut out. Her fingers traced delicious patterns on his bare flesh and made a tingle of pleasure run down his spine.

He pulled back slightly and cleared his throat, hesitating ever so slightly, staring into her eyes. Did she really want him like this? Could he really do this with her? She was a professional entertainer and she'd be up for it, but would he?

"Uh, Lyssette, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Don't be silly Hobbie. I'm not usually this open with the men that come here but, you, you're special. I just know it. And I've been watching you on the HoloNet for a long time hoping to meet you. There's something about you that just really makes me, ah, tingle!" she said as she ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer for another kiss.

"No, Lyssette, that's not it… I uh… well, I haven't, um, had a relationship with a woman in a while and, I'm not sure if I can…"

"If you can what? I'm sure you are perfectly capable of making love to me, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, well let me explain some things about me. Sit back, relax, I won't bite. Can I get you another drink or something?" Hobbie asked as he stalled for time, trying to sort out the feelings that were raging through his head.

"No, I'm fine Hobbie, but thank you. So, what's on your mind Hobbie? Are you not attracted to me? I'm sure as much as you've traveled you've seen and loved a lot of women prettier than me," she said with a slight pout that was kind of cute.

"No, that's not it Lyssette. You're really beautiful. I think you're about the most beautiful woman I've ever seen to tell you the truth," he said as he stared down at his hands as if trying to figure out what they were for.

"So what is the problem Hobbie? I find you extremely attractive, you think I'm pretty, I'm definitely wanting this to happen, but you…"

"Well, I've got some things that most people don't like. I, um, I have some problems if you must know."

"Well, tell me what I can do to help you and we can work it out. Are you, well, um, complete?" she giggled.

"Uh, comp… oh! Yes, silly. I just like things a little different and you'll think I'm strange," he felt the heat creeping up into his cheeks as he said it. "I can't tell you, it's just better if…"

"Wait, Hobbie. Have you not noticed what this place is all about? We are a part of a community that doesn't bring our prejudices in here. We are all very open minded people and we don't hold any unusual fetishes against anyone. This place is here so open minded people can meet other people that are also looking for someone. Not everyone likes to make love in the same routine manner. Some of us like things a little different. So, tell me what does it for you and I'll tell you what I can do to make that happen, okay?"

"I don't know Lyssette, I just don't think I can tell you what I like. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Hobbie, are you ready to take a walk with me? I promise you that you will feel much more comfortable with this once we're done okay?" she said as she replaced her shirt the way it was when he first saw her. She slid across the couch till her thigh was rested comfortably next to his and she leaned up and kissed his neck just under his ear. "Trust me," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

3

They left the comfort and discretion of the booth and wandered over to the dance floor. The gyrations and heat from the couples on the floor soon engulfed them and Lyssette moved closer to Hobbie as she walked. Perhaps it was just so she wouldn't be separated from him in the crowd but Hobbie thought it was more so she could just be close to him. She'd run her arm around his waist and was leaning into him, which was not a bad thing. Her curves and warmth made him feel delightfully tingly and comfortable. She led him across the back corner of the floor to a stair way that led up, presumably to the upper dance floor. As she climbed the stairs he couldn't help but stare at the perfect curve of her ass peaking once again from the hem of her skirt. The firm muscles that moved before his eyes made things low in his body tense and tight. He was suddenly regretting wearing pants this tight. He carefully adjusted himself so as to be more comfortable and not on display through the huge holes in his pants.

When the reached the top of the stairs Lyssette suddenly stopped and Hobbie, not paying attention to anything other than her hemline ran full on into her. She gasped as he grabbed her to catch his balance and his hand slipped up under her shirt. He left his hand there for a bit longer than he intended and she moaned slightly as his thumb caressed the underside of her breast. She leaned her body back into his and melted into the strength of his body. He held her for a few moments and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Let's get off the stairs, we're in the way," he breathed into her neck.

"Come with me, I want to show you something special," she said as she pulled away with regret. He was such a handsome man and she felt a burning deep in the pit of her stomach. She knew that she could please him and that he would please her in return if she could just get him past whatever hang up he had. She led him once again to the back of the dance floor and through a doorway that was watched by a pair of huge Gammorean guards. They nodded to her as she walked past.

The hallway beyond the guards was dark and it took a moment for Hobbie's eyes to adjust to the murk. When he could see again, he was stunned by the sight before him. Stands like a market place stretched along the wall, each with a different type of pleasure device or method on display. Patrons were bartering with the beings running the stalls for the use of them or for the services provided. The first stall held a strikingly tall Kuati woman who was gently whipping a man kneeling before her. He seemed to enjoy the lashings and he was crying in pain? Pleasure? Hobbie couldn't tell. The next stall held a woman with blue hair that had been bound by silken ropes in the most intricate pattern Hobbie had ever seen. She was blindfolded and another woman caressed her breasts with a leather strap and then proceeded to slap the strap across her ass with a sharp crack. The blindfolded woman gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy and begged for more.

"Wha… what is this place?" He stammered as the moved farther into the hallway.

"This is a market place where we demonstrate skills that patrons can purchase. These people provide a service for the patrons. We help you find the release you need in the way that will best suit you. Do you like it?" she purred, once again moving into the curve of his body.

The next booth they passed held hundreds of different things all shaped like various species phallic parts. All different sizes and colors and materials lined the booth. Several women of at least four different species were in front of the booth, some giggling, some staring in awe others looking wistfully at the phalluses dreaming of what they could do with them.

"Yes…" he breathed out, as his mind opened to the possibilities presented to him. Lyssette was giving him the opportunity he'd dreamed about for years. A chance to be himself and find the release that would make him complete. He could make the things he'd dreamed about for so long come true and no one would question his well being or his sanity. The ideas that ran through his mind brought a different tightness to his groin and he suddenly felt warm all over.

"Maybe we should go back to the booth now Lyssette, I'm feeling a little warm."

"Oh, Hobbie, relax. We've just started. I want you to feel comfortable here. I want you to be able to tell me what your wildest fantasy is and I'm going to make it come true. You just need to open up to me and I'll do whatever it takes to please you," the look of seduction in her eyes was almost too much for him. He fell into the jade pools of her eyes and almost drowned. Then a spark flashed through his mind and he bent towards her and began to whisper in her ear. She threw her head back and growled at his suggestion. With a lazy smile she looked into his eyes and he knew that he'd found the woman who could make his dreams come true. She said nothing but took his hand and led him to another stair case, this one leading down. At eye level on the wall at the head of the stairs was a plaque that read simply, 'Leave your inhibitions here'. Hobbie wondered if that implied that there were no inhibitions where they were going.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were in a simple hall way with doors on wither side of the hall. No rooms, just doorways, all closed. About halfway down the hallway, Lyssette stopped in front of a closed door. Hobbie had noticed that none of the doors were labeled. Lyssette looked up at Hobbie with half closed eyes. She tilted her head in question and asked, "If you want this, here is where we start. You'll find the proper clothing in here. I'm going to get the rest of it ready and I'll be back to help with the clothes in a minute."

"I want this. More than you can imagine I want this," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then go pick out the clothing you want. I'll be right back," she threw a wink at him and leaned up to kiss his lips like the touch of a feather.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hobbie entered the room, switching on the light as he walked through the door. Stretched out before him were racks upon racks of different styles of clothing. Most seemed to lean towards leather and rubber but there were many costumes as well. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling the heat building in his loins. This was the culmination of many years of fantasy and it must be done right or it would be all for nothing. He began walking down the main aisle looking for the perfect outfit for his fantasy. He ran his fingers gently over the tops of the hangers until he found the exact thing he'd been dreaming about. He pulled the hanger out and looked at the white starched shirt. A silken tie of deep forest green hung over the collar of the shirt. He looked at the size of the shirt and was surprised to see that it would fit him. Perhaps there were some benefits to being a smaller than average man.

A small dark hand snaked it's way up his chest and caressed his nipple through the opening in his shirt. Lyssette has walked up behind him and he hadn't even heard her. She turned him around and stroked his smooth chest.

"Everything is ready for us. Have you found the right clothing?" she said as she looked at the hanger he held. "Oh! That's just exactly perfect. Can I wear the same thing?" she breathed huskily.

"I'd like that a lot. Where should we change?"

"Right here is good," she said as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Relax, let me do this. I want to make you feel so very wonderful."

"Yes," he sighed and closed his eyes as her fingers made tight circles around his sensitive nipples. Her lips came across his chest and he felt her hot breath caress his nipple, bringing shivers to his loins. Her tongue traced lazy circles around his left nipple while her fingers tightened their grip on his right nipple. His mind relaxed utterly as she continued her ministrations. She drew her nails down his chest as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and he shrugged it off to the floor in a crimson puddle. She leaned up towards his lips for another kiss. His mouth found hers, moist and warm and he tasted her lipstick as he drank her lips like sweet wine. She broke away and crouched before him, licking her way down his chest to his pants. When she reached them she knelt and unbuttoned them, hot breath on his stomach. She slowly pulled his pants off of him and placed them carefully on a bench. Her hands traced intricate patterns as they traveled up his legs to his inner thighs, her tongue following slowly.

She looked up at him from the floor and silently asked him if he was sure this was the way he wanted it. He nodded at her and a groan escaped his lips as her mouth covered the soft velvety skin of his cock. She lapped around the head of him and massaged his balls as he sighed in pleasure. He hadn't felt like this in so very long, too long. The gentle pressure she applied to his cock soon brought a different tightness to his balls as he fell towards his climax. Waves of pleasure crashed through his brain as he shuddered and came in her mouth. She smiled up at him and released him from her mouth.

She got up slowly and pulled the shirt off of the hanger drawing it slowly up his arms and onto his shoulder. Her gentle fingers buttoned the buttons of the shirt all the way from neck to navel. The tie came next, she had talent tying them he could see as she pulled the perfect knot to the small hollow of his throat. He stepped into the circle of cloth she presented for him and she slowly raised it up over his narrow hips and slid the zipper up. He smoothed the pleated material down as she turned from him to go put on her own outfit. He sat on a bench and pulled the thin white material of the socks up over his tightly muscled calves. He slipped his feet into the black leather shoes and walked to where Lyssette was finishing her dressing.

"You are absolutely gorgeous in that! How do I look?" he preened as he spun in front of her.

"Oh! Wow! You are absolutely adorable! This outfit truly suits you Hobbie. Are you ready now?" she said as she stepped closer and took his hand in her own.

"Yes," he sighed. "I am more ready than I've ever been!" a smile graced his lips.

"Well, what shall I call you? I don't think Hobbie is right for you now."

"How about Dera? That's pretty. Yeah, Dera is a good name. I'll be Dera," he said as he rolled the name through his mind. It felt seductive and innocent all at the same time. It also was close to his real name of Derek so it was very fitting.

Lyssette led him out into the hallway and down farther in the aisle to another unmarked door. She paused, hand on the knob and looked back at him once again seeking reassurance from him that this was truly what he desired. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed heavily inwards. He released the breath slowly and nodded at her, a deep look of lust in his eyes. She smiled and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The room was dimly lit. It looked like it had been lit to resemble dusk or close to it. There was a double sided bench in the center of the room, similar to one that would be found at a public transport stop. Cabinets ran along the walls, recessed so as to not get in the way of any playful antics. Another door was set into the left wall of the room, painted the same color as the walls so it was almost hard to see in the dim light. Lyssette led him to the bench and she sat on it, patting the seat next to her.

"Sit, I think another transport should be along soon, I can't believe we missed the transport to school. The Head Mistress will be so angry with us. Oh, there must be some way to get to school before we get into too much trouble," she said edgily looking back and forth along the length of the room.

Hobbie realized that she had slipped into the persona she was being for him tonight. He decided that she would treat him as a school girl and be one herself as that is what he had requested. He mentally shifted his thoughts to that of a young teen aged school girl and relaxed back onto the bench.

"Relax, Lyss, somehow, we'll make it on time. I'm sure we'll find a way," the voice that came from his lips was not his own, but that of a young woman. He marveled at that as he smiled at her.

A moment later, the door they had come through opened quietly and two of the most handsome men he'd ever seen walked into the room. They stopped just inside the door way and assessed the two young women on the bench, whispering to each other. The men were both very well built, one blond and one dark haired. The blond was the taller of the two, slightly over two meters tall. His brilliant blue eyes beamed from his face like lasers, a gentle smile pulling the corners of his lush lips up. His hair fell in golden waves past his collar and rested on his impossibly wide shoulders. His chest was curved and cut in a way that spoke of many hours of sculpting it to that extent. His tight white shirt strained to cover the breadth of his chest and hugged his narrow waist. The pants he wore were loose fitting but did nothing to hide the fact that his lower half was as well muscled as the top. His thighs pushed out from the fabric of his pants, showing the gently curved muscles below.

The darker haired man was a few centimeters shorter than the blonde but no less handsome. His hair was almost dark enough to be black but had enough rich brown highlights to it that brown was a better description. His skin was tanned deeply as if he'd spent many hours working outside. Ice blue eyes, that made the thought of seduction come to mind, sat under his brows. His build was smaller and more wiry than the blonde but still very well defined, the type of build that implied that hard work was the sculptor not weight regimens. He hung back a bit from the blonde, perhaps in deference to the other man.

The two men walked closer to the girls on the bench, hesitating ever so slightly. Lyssette got up and approached the men with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Hi, we seem to have missed our transport to school. Do you know if another one is coming along soon or is there another way we can get to school?"

"Uh, yeah, we could give you ladies a ride. But it'd cost you," the blonde said with a grin.

"Well, we don't have any money on us, can you get us to school and we can pay you then?" Dera said from the bench.

"Well, maybe we can work out a trade. Do you have anything we might want?" the blonde was close to Lyssette now and he reached out to brush her hair away from her shoulder.

"Well, sure we do," Lyssette giggled as she glanced over her shoulder and winked at Dera. "I'm sure we can find _something_ that would interest two exceptionally good looking men, such as yourselves. What are you interested in?" her voice dropped into that seductive purr she had used earlier.

"We could go back to our place and you could give us something special," the brunette man piped up over his friends shoulder as he stared at Dera.

"That would be nice, I'd like that. Wouldn't you Lyss?" she rose from the bench and glided towards the brunette. "What are your names?"

The blonde looked over from Lyssette to Dera and replied, "I'm Irick and that's Seno. What are your names ladies?"

"I'm Lyssette, and this is my friend Dera. So what did you have in mind for when we get to your place?" she twirled a strand of hair around one finger and pouted cutely at Irick. He was obviously her choice for the game and Dera was quite happy to be given Seno. She wandered closer to him and extended a hand in greeting. He took it and pulled her into his body, wrapping his arm around her waist. Bending slightly he whispered into her ear.

A flush of heat crept up Dera's spine and she moaned ever so slightly at the thought of this handsome man doing what he had just whispered to her. She stood up on her toes and whispered back to him and his face lit with delight at the suggestion the slight blonde girl had made to him. He took her hand in his and wasted no time in leading her to the nearly hidden door in the other wall. As he pushed the door open he walked into a darkened room, pulling Dera behind him. He stopped a few meters into the room and he pulled Dera up to an embrace as he bent to kiss her. He was very gentle at first, lightly brushing his lips against hers. When she began to respond to the gentle pressure he was putting on her spine, she leaned closer and began to caress his arms and back.

His kisses became more insistent soon and he licked his tongue across her lips. She sighed in response and he snaked his tongue into her waiting mouth. He drank in her lips and tongue like a fine wine and soon she was gasping in delight. His hands had been steadily caressing her back and now his left hand trailed a warm line down over her ass to her thigh while the right hand moved forward and began to caress her breast and kneed her pert nipple through the thin material of her shirt.

"Let's take that tie off shall we? It looks terribly uncomfortable," his breath was hot on her neck as he reached for the knot of her tie to remove it. His hands undid the knot with skill and he used the ends of the tie to pull her back into his embrace. He covered her mouth in a deep kiss, tongue gently prodding at her lips. She reached up and pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and ran her hands up his rock hard chest. Her fingers traced delicate patterns over his erect nipples and she succumbed to the urge to pinch and tweak them. He moaned in delight and pulled her even closer so that the hot bulge of his erection pressed into her thigh.

"Let's move over farther, there's a nice comfortable bed about a meter to the left," he said, drawing her over with him as he pulled her tie all the way off and threw it casually on the floor. "I want to make love to you Dera, are you ready?"

"Yes," she moaned, reaching for the buttons that held her shirt on.

"No, don't! I want to take your clothes off so I can see every centimeter of that gorgeous body of yours. I want to kiss you from head to toe. Will you allow me?" he panted as he knelt on the edge of the bed.

Dera could only nod at him, the fire inside her loins was overwhelming her ability to speak. She crawled up on the bed and seated herself before him. He reached for the buttons on her shirt and gently undid each one, placing a kiss on her neck as he did. He licked at the sensitive spot under her ear and waves of delight shivered down her spine. She kicked off her shoes and moved closer to him, reaching up to pull his shirt up and over his head. Her hands roamed over his warm smooth chest and she leaned closer to kiss his nipples. Their arms tangled in between them and he pulled back, then pushed her down on the bed and knelt over her, straddling her waist.

"Let me, please. I want to please you. I need to make love to you," his breath was hot on her arm as he reached once again for the tiny buttons on her shirt. His big fingers fumbled over the buttons and in his frustration, he pulled the shirt violently apart, buttons flying across the room. He bent to her chest and caressed her breasts and nipples with his tongue, bringing a sigh to her lips.

He raised her back as he licked over her chest and swiftly undid the zipper at the back of her skirt, pulling the material down over her slender hips. She helped him by kicking the material the rest of the way off. His hands roamed the length of her body, caressing the soft skin. A hand trailed up her thigh to the inner parts of her, close to her core. A finger snuck under the elastic band of her underwear and caressed the soft skin inside her thigh.

She suddenly balked at his advances and sat up, "I need a second Seno, please."


	6. Chapter 6

6

He backed off to the edge of the bed and said nothing, watching her in the dimness of the room. She shivered all over holding herself in a tight hug. She nodded her head and looked over her shoulder at him. His look was imploring but patient. She picked herself and crawled towards him across the bed. A look of lust and need was in her eyes as she pulled him up of the edge of the bed and pushed him down across it.

"My turn," she growled at him, licking her lips.

She ran her hands up over his shoulders and devoured his lips with her own. She undid the fastener of his pants and roughly pulled them down over his hips, delighted to see he wore nothing underneath. His rigid cock sprang free and she purred at the sight of him. She leaned down and ran just the tip of her tongue over the velvety soft head of his staff, licking the pre- come from the end. She sat up for a moment savoring the taste of him, then lowered herself back down to engulf his length in her mouth. He moaned as she devoured him, sparing nothing, taking almost all of his length in to her throat. She caressed his balls gently, massaging the underside and pressing insistently at the super sensitive spot underneath. He arched his back in sheer pleasure as he moaned and growled at her. She took this as a sign to continue and she worked her other hand gently, insistently up and down the hard length of him. She continued massaging his balls and applying more and more gentle pressure with her mouth to his cock, paying special attention to the slit on the head and the sensitive underside. His back arched to the point that his face was buried in a pillow and he cried out through the fabric, "Yes, yes, don't stop, please don't stop!"

She pulled him farther into her throat as she felt his balls tighten. He came with a screaming, shuddering climax that filled her mouth with his salty essence. She didn't release him yet but continued to apply pressure to the head and top of his cock and the resulting shudders through his body told her he enjoyed it as he jerked and gasped.

She leaned back on her haunches as he lay there moaning, licking her lips, enjoying the salty taste of him. She looked at him coyly as he reached for her. His embrace pulled her down onto his chest and he kissed her passionately and desperately, tasting himself in her mouth. His hands ran up and down her body, caressing her back and buttocks through the material of her underwear. His hand ran under the band of them and down the crack of her ass, probing at her. A finger ran over her entrance bringing shudders of delight to her. He continued, gently circling the prize, never entering, just tickling.

"I need to feel you inside me," she whispered into his chest. "I can't wait much longer, I have to have you."

"I know, you have to wait for a minute. You sucked the life out of me," he chuckled.

"I don't think I can wait much longer," she said, the need filling her voice.

"I can help you, will you let me taste you?"

"Yes, please," her breath fell from her lips.

He rolled her over onto her back and slowly licked his way down her body, teasing her to a new level of delight. His fingers ran under the band of her panties and he lifted her hips to remove the fabric, slowly running his hands down her legs. His body followed his hands and he returned up her legs to her thighs, slowly licking and nipping as he moved. His tongue traced circles around her thighs as he levered her legs apart with his knees. He lay in the vee of her legs and playfully bit the insides of her thighs. His hot breath caressed the underside of Dera's balls and his tongue danced around the soft skin around them.

"_This is the moment you've been waiting for a very long time Hobbie, uh, Dera. Yes, Dera, be Dera. Don't blow it now," _he thought as he reveled in the pleasure Seno was giving him. _"Let him give you what you've been wanting for so long. He wants you, let him love you."_

Seno's tongue had traced wet lines up to the underside of Dera's smooth balls, his breath hot and playful. He smiled up the length of her body as he raised up and engulfed her cock in his mouth. He swallowed the length of it down and sucked as softly as he could, gentle pressure compressing her head at the back of his throat. Dera marveled at the feeling of incredible pleasure this man was giving her. As she moaned and arched her back a gasping cry of delight came from the other side of the room. Apparently Lyssette and Irick had also come into the room and were enjoying each other as well.

Dera's attention returned to Seno's ministrations as a finger gently circled the opening between her legs. His finger circled for a moment and after receiving no sign of displeasure, slowly entered. He pushed past the tight circle and rolled his finger around the nerve bundle just inside the opening, bringing a louder moan to Dera's lips. His finger moved farther in until he could go no farther, then he added another finger, slowly, allowing the muscles to relax and adapt to the invader. When Dera's body relaxed he began sliding his fingers gently in and out of the opening, filling her with wave after wave of delight. Never did he stop sucking on Dera's cock, pulling the length of her into his throat, gently releasing her and licking the slit at the top. The combined feeling of the gentle pressure on her cock and the warm patient fingers in her ass soon brought Dera to the brink of orgasm and as she arched her back, the world exploded behind her eyes. Seno pulled his mouth back enough to catch all of the warm seed spurting from her cock in his mouth, moaning as he pushed his fingers farther up into her, caressing her prostate.

Dera relaxed into the curve of Seno's arms, as he spooned her body, shuddering in the afterglow of her climax. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. The sounds of love from the other side of the room drew both of their attention for a moment. Lyssette moaned and cried out as another orgasm overtook her. Seno and Dera turned to watch the other couple. Irick lay between Lyssette's legs, tongue caressing her clit as he lapped at her, bringing her to the brink of orgasm. She arched her back in delight and he crawled up her body, slowly impaling her on his rigid cock. He stroked gently in and out of her, pulling back until he was almost free of her then pounding back down into her, burying himself all the way to his balls. He picked up his speed until he was hammering her. She lifted her legs farther up and wrapped them around his back, grasping his ass and pulling him farther into herself.

Seno's hands roamed down to Dera's waist and then trailed farther, stopping at the warm hard cock they found. He circled the end of it with his fingers and applied just enough pressure to arouse Dera even more. As his hand began stroking up and down the rigid length of her cock, he licked her neck and whispered in her ear, "do you still want me inside you lover? I want to feel you come around me. Please," he begged as he caressed her. His other hand sliding up her chest to roll her hard nipple between his fingers. The pleasure of it radiated down her spine into the heart of her and flooded out into her erection, brining it to a new level of tenseness, aching for release.

Dera said nothing, only rolled away from him and knelt before him, presenting her ass like the prize in a contest. Her tight brown opening beckoned him as he got to his knees. He positioned himself behind her and caressed her ass cheeks. His fingers roamed once more up and into the tight opening before him and she cried out in delight. He reached to his right and retrieved a small tube of lubricant from the shelf next to the bed and poured a healthy dose of it on his hard member. He slid his hands up and down his length, spreading the lubricant. Then, he reached for her and opened her with his fingers, dousing her hole with the lube on his fingers. She moaned again from the wave of pleasure that crashed over her and she looked over her shoulder at him, begging him with her eyes.

He rubbed his had cock up and down her crack, and slowly pressed his large head to her opening. She put her head down and began moaning, "Yes, oh yes, please."

He leaned over her back and caressed her spine as he inched forward pressing past the tight ring of muscles. She gasped at the pressure and the size of him as he slowly filled her, bit by bit. He paused for a moment allowing her to expand and adapt to his size, rolling her nipples in his fingers as he waited patiently. When he felt she was ready he pushed again, almost halfway there now. She pushed back suddenly, impaling herself on him, begging him to abuse her. He reared up and grabbed her hips, ready to do as she asked.

"Yes, Seno, please fuck me, fill me up, I love the feel of you in me, please…" she cried.

He began to pull her hips back and then pushed her away, establishing a rhythm harder and faster as he felt his need build. He bent forward again and cradled her cock in his still slick hand, stroking and stroking. They moved together in a harmony that benefited them both, he crashed into her and she reared back into him, arching her back and giving him all of her. She had never had a lover so good or so strong before, she ached for him to fill her completely and she pushed back into him trying to accommodate his large cock. He pushed all the way into her and continued stroking her cock in time with his own strokes into her. Pounding into her, his balls slapped her cheeks, pushing her upon his rigid pole, then she would run back into him so he wouldn't escape. The feeling of being totally filled was almost to much for her. She felt the pressure of her orgasm growing in the base of her spine, waves of pleasure radiating up to her brain. She was aware of the impending bliss but all she could focus on was his hand stroking her cock and his cock pounding into her.

He gasped as his balls tightened and he shot his seed into her, collapsing over her back, shaking with pleasure. She moaned in delight as he stroked harder on her cock and she came with a huge spurt into his waiting hand. She fell over, his cock still seated in her and she molded herself to his body. His hand continued to stroke, slowly up and down his softening cock as they both lay basking in the bliss of their orgasm.

A gentle pressure on the end of the bed let them know that someone else was joining them on their bed. Lyssette crawled slowly up the bed as Irick came around behind Seno and sat down. Lyssette said nothing, smiling at Dera in a half lidded daze. She bent near her and kissed Dera's lips gently, playfully licking them. Dera smiled up at her and leaned back into Seno. Lyssette's tongue slid down Dera's front and soon tickled the slit of her cock, teasing it slowly back to fullness. Her mouth engulfed her cock in warmth and a gentler pressure pulled her out of her daze. She looked down at Lyssette and smiled as the other woman began to stroke and suck on her cock. Dera moved away from Seno and slid across the bed moving Lyssette's left leg over her head so she was seated over her mouth. Dera's tongue teased into the folds of Lyssette's core, lapping the seed that Irick had recently deposited there. She licked and sucked her clit gently, brining a deep groan to Lyssette's lips. Lyssette's tongue was more insistent at Dera's cock as she began to stroke up and down it with her hand, faster and faster. Lyssette raised her head from Dera's cock and cried out as she came again. She quickly spun around and mounted Dera, sliding her hard cock into her moist depths. She rode Dera, slowly at first, then more insistently until she was bucking wildly screaming in delight. Dera joined her in the orgasm that crashed over her, Lyssette's tunnel clenching and massaging her cock deep with in her. Dera's seed shot into Lyssette's depths filling her and spilling back down over Dera's balls in a warm rush. Lyssette collapsed down onto Dera's chest sighing with utter abandon.

On the other side of the bed, Irick had been stroking and sucking Seno's cock back to life as the two men watched the women make love on the bed. The scene was enough to raise the desire in both of them again. Seno leaned up and kissed Irick passionately, then he stepped behind Irick and pushed the other man towards the lovers on the bed. Irick knelt beside the bed and trailed his hand gently up Dera's leg and began to caress her balls. Lyssette moved aside and allowed Irick access to Dera's softened cock. Irick leaned forward and took the whole of Dera in his mouth and sucked the juices from the two off as if he were partaking of the finest wine. Dera's cock stirred back to life again as she leaned over to once again lap at Lyssette's core. Lyssette motioned Seno over before her and she took his hard member into her waiting mouth.

They ministered to one another for several minutes, lapping and sucking each other into bliss. Dera was the one to break the spell as she raised up onto her knees and pulled Irick up on the bed. Irick faced her on his knees and they kissed each other deeply and passionately, their cocks rubbing against each other. Irick's hand reached between then and circled both of their cocks in a warm embrace, stroking them both to rigidity. Dera motioned Irick to lay on the bed and she bent to take him in her mouth. She sucked him in and ran her hands the length of him as she marveled at how large he was. She pumped up and down on his rigid cock for several strokes and then stopped and sat back on her heels. He looked up at her in puzzlement and then chuckled as she leaned for the tube of lubricant.

She poured the liquid on his hard cock and stroked it up and down, coating him with the slickness of it. Then she sat up and threw her leg over his waist, slowly lowering herself over his hips, his pole sliding slickly up her crack. She levered up and down a few times, getting the feel of him and spreading the lubricant. She raised up again and positioned his head at her tight opening, pausing and breathing deeply. Slowly she lowered herself down on to him, throwing her head back in ecstasy as he filled her. She gasped at the size of him as he opened her completely, spreading her cheeks to either side. Once she had taken all of him into her tunnel, she sat for a moment and stared at the beautiful man under her. She clenched her muscles tightly and kneaded his cock with a gentle pressure. She began to raise herself as he put his hands on her hips to guide her up and down. She slowly increased her speed, feeling his cock fill her and the need to meet him in orgasm growing rapidly. She moved up and down his cock like she would die if she didn't, taking him into her and retreating until just the head of him was still inside her, then pounding back down onto his hips. He thrust up into her again and again, feeling the pressure in his balls building to climax. His hips ground into her as she bucked wildly on him, faster and faster.

She bent back over his legs, arching her back as she crested the wave of pleasure that was crashing over her head. He pulled her sharply down onto his cock as he fell into the bliss of his orgasm, spurting his hot essence deep inside her. She felt his seed fill her as she gasped for air while her own cock jerked and flung seed over his belly, never having been touched. She fell away from him, spent and gasping for breath, reveling in the waves of pleasure that continued to wash over her. Her head swam and she lay still, sleep claiming her shortly.

Lyssette snuggled into the curve of Hobbie's body as he slept and she sighed as she relaxed. She knew he was pleased and she had done the right thing for him. The feeling of contentment drew her down into slumber, safe in his arms.

When he woke, he was unsure of where he was or what time it was. He started as he realized there was a warm body pressed against his own and he looked down to find Lyssette's hair spread out over his chest like a dark curtain. He smiled as he remembered what had happened and he reflected on the bliss he'd felt. She had promised him that she would do whatever it took to make him come, and boy, had she delivered. Perhaps having the fetish he did was not all that bad, he thought as his body remembered the feel of Seno and Irick caressing him and filling him. He still would never tell any of the other pilots. The would never understand that he enjoyed being treated as a woman. He'd still laugh at their jokes and flirt with the female pilots but no one would ever know what his true desire was. Except Lyssette. She would keep his secret, he knew.

He smiled as he stroked her back and drifted back to sleep, content at last.


End file.
